


Soccercop Highschool AU

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just soccercop high school fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soccercop Highschool AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be nice

Alison Hendrix sighed and tightened her ponytail. This was going to be a long period. Sitting there listening to presentation after presentation when none of the students knew what they were talking about. Alison straightened the pencils on her desk. Again. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was.

“Beth.” The name rolled off her tongue before she could stop it.

“Uh…” Beth coughed awkwardly, “You know my name.”

“Oh! Yes I do. I know everyone’s name.” Alison lied. She didn't need Beth knowing that Alison had learned her name and schedule so she could always see her during the day.

“Right… Erm, I don’t exactly know yours.” Beth said/

“Alison. Alison Hendrix.”

“Right well Alison I’m presenting next and I have a lot of puns and… well corny jokes that I’m going to say and I don’t want to seem like a total idiot,” Beth laughed, “So could you maybe just laugh at them? Even if they suck?”

“Of course.” Alison said quickly, “And I’m sure your jokes aren't that bad.”

“We’ll see about that.” Beth said before getting up and walking to the front of the room.

Beth’s presentation wasn’t bad like Alison thought it might be. She knew her topic well and her jokes weren't that bad. Alison found herself laughing quite easily and was surprised at how sincere it was. Beth’s jokes weren’t funny per say, but it was the way she said them, with her cocky smile and carefree attitude, that made it so. She spoke with confidence and walked around like it too. She kept looking at Alison and her eyes lit up every time Alison laughed.

After class was over Alison looked around for Beth. She was just about to give up hope when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Beth,” She said when she turned around, “Good job.”

“Thanks Ali!” Beth said smiling. Alison couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her smile. “And thanks for, you know, laughing.” Beth broke Alison from her thoughts.

“Oh no problem. They weren’t even that bad. I thought they were funny.” Alison said.

“You’re damn right they were funny. I stayed up all night writing them.” Beth said.

“Beth!” Alison hissed, “You can’t write an assignment the night before it’s due!”

“Well I just did and you thought it was good.” Beth smiled that cocky smile again.

Alison looked at her, mortified. How could she think it’s acceptable to write an assignment the night before it’s due? Who the dickens does she think she is?

“Um… well” Beth coughed, “I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me? If you’re not busy of course.”

“Yes, sure I’d love to have lunch with you.” It was better than sitting with Sarah and Felix, and sitting with her theatre friends was so tedious.

“Great ‘cause I know this great restaurant we could go to that serves the best fries and their salads aren’t that bad.” Beth said.

“Beth lunch is only 45 minutes.” Alison said.

“I know Ali. The restaurant I’m thinking of is called the cafeteria and they do have good food.” Beth said.

Alison blushed at her new nickname and rolled her eyes and sighed. How is she so darn cute?

“Let’s got then.” Beth said taking Alison’s hand in hers and Alison can’t explain why it feels so right.


End file.
